


Ghosts of the Past fanart

by una000



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanart, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una000/pseuds/una000
Summary: I love "Ghosts of the Past". It was done inspire.





	1. Sandwich without pickles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656988) by [Princess_Koneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Koneko/pseuds/Princess_Koneko). 



Sandwich without pickles


	2. Shaun wants to see Neil

Shaun wants to see Neil. Because he talked with mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> I add The happy finale fanart.  
> Thank you!


End file.
